staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Października 2010
TVP 1 05:55 Mały rycerz El Cid - Zamknięty w wieży odc. 5; serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Trzeba się dobrze spisać; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Samospis przez internet - film instruktażowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek i wyjątkowa roślina, odc. 64 (Horrid Henry and the Perfect Plant); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Kapelusz Goofy'ego, odc. 35 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Mój brat niedźwiedź 2 (Brother Bear 2) 70'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Ben Gluck; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Pixar Shorts - Ptasie sprawki (For the Birds); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Czarodzieje z Waverly Place - Apetyt na czekoladę, odc. 4 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Siara w kuluarach - odc. 4; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Gol! (Goal!) 113'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Danny Cannon; wyk.:Kuno Becker, Alessandro Nivola, Anna Friel, Stephen Dillane, David Beckham, Zinédine Zidane; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o mrówce: samotność w tłumie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Faraonów; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Kronika Drogi do Euro 2012; STEREO 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 48 - Śmierć na żywo - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2033; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Chip i Dale - Cesarz bez słowika, odc. 36 (Song of The Night’N’Dale); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Francji; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:20 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 4/13 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Afera Thomasa Crowna (Thomas Crown Affair, The) 108'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:John McTiernan; wyk.:Pierce Brosnan, Rene Russo, Faye Dunaway; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 Kochanek Lady Chatterley - cz. 2 (Lady Chatterley part 2) 101'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994); reż.:Ken Russel; wyk.:Joely Richardson, Sean Bean, James Wilby; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Kolekcja kinomana - Bokser (Boxer, The) 108'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Jim Sheridan; wyk.:Daniel Day-Lewis, Emily Watson, Brian Cox, Ken Scott; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Kino nocnych marków - Głosy niewinności (Innocent Voices) 106'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Meksyk, Puerto Rico (2004); reż.:Luis Mandoki; wyk.:Carlos Padilla, Leonor Varela, Xuna Primus, Gustavo Munoz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Nie tylko dla pań - Dziewczynka, która płacze krwią (Girl who cries blood) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Paul Nelson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 40; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 763; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 463 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 464 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Rodzinne oglądanie - Czarny lampart. Na tropie legendy. (In Search Of A Legend: The Black Leopard) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Graham Wallinghton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Z kamerą i strzelbą do dzikich plemion - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Makłowicz w podróży (67) Słowacja "Za miedzą"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Zostać modelką; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Wujaszek Buck (Uncle Buck) 89'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1989); reż.:John Hughes; wyk.:John Candy, Macaulay Culkin, Elaine Bromka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1776; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 1108 Anioł Gabriel; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - Doda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 414 - Zdrowie na kredyt; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 XII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2010 - TROPICIELE TALENTÓW (3); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:45 Tak to leciało! - kulisy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (77); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (25); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Czas honoru - odc. 29 seria III "oddział do zadań specjalnych" - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Hity Kabaretowego Klubu Dwójki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:10 Nagroda Literacka NIKE 2010 - gala; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 45. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Wratislavia Cantans (Wrocław 2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Kabaretożercy - (4); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Szkatułka z Hongkongu 51'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Paweł Pitera; wyk.:Piotr Garlicki, Piotr Fronczewski, Andrzej Chichłowski, Henryk Bista, Stanisław Dąbrowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 W samą porę (Just in Time) 91'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Shawn Levy; wyk.:Mark Moses, Rebecca Chambers, Steve Eckholdt, Brittany Alyse Smith; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:50 Samospis przez internet - film instruktażowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:01 Za kulisami PRL - Jerzy Urban – Królowie życia - odc. 4; cykl reportaży; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 09:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 10:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Biegnij Warszawo; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Info jazda - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Biegnij Warszawo; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO 13:15 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:56 Biegnij Warszawo; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Biegnij Warszawo; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Elementarz mam - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:52 Jej sukces - Odc. 24 - Fabryka kosmetyków; cykl reportaży; STEREO 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 19:00 Transmisja z ceremonii wręczenia Nagrody Literackiej NIKE 2010; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Tydzień Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:20 Za kulisami PRL - Jerzy Urban – Królowie życia - odc. 4; cykl reportaży; STEREO 23:48 Pseudonim Jan Nowak; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Europejskie Letnie Igrzyska Olimpiad Specjalnych 2010 - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Tydzień Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:40 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:08 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 02:18 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO 02:30 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 02:54 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:26 Elementarz mam - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO 03:50 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:14 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO 04:26 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Info jazda - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO 05:02 Za kulisami PRL - Jerzy Urban – Królowie życia - odc. 4; cykl reportaży; STEREO 05:27 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.10 Co nowego u Scooby’ego? (14) - serial animowany 07.35 Kaczor Donald przedstawia (54) - serial animowany 08.10 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (4) - serial animowany 08.40 Gumisie (4, 5) - serial animowany 09.40 Kacze opowieści (29, 30) - serial animowany 10.40 Tryumf Pana Kleksa - film przygodowy, Polska/Szwecja/Irlandia 2001 12.10 Policyjna opowieść 3 - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1992 14.20 Stawka wiêksza niż życie - serial wojenny 16.45 Szpilki na Giewoncie (5) - serial obyczajowy 17.45 Hotel 52 (18) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (236) - serial komediowy 20.00 Ludzie Chudego (6) - serial komediowy 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 8 (171) - serial kryminalny 22.00 Kości 5 (88) - serial kryminalny 23.00 Synalek - thriller, USA 1993 01.10 Magazyn sportowy 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Kobieta na krańcu świata - program krajoznawczy 11.30 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 12.00 Kuchenne rewolucje - reality show 13.00 Mam talent! - program rozrywkowy 14.35 W 80 dni dookoła świata - film przygodowy, USA/Niemcy/Irlandia/Wielka Brytania 2004 17.00 Ugotowani - reality show 18.00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport - program informacyjny 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 22.25 Samotny wilk McQuade - film sensacyjny, USA 1983 00.30 Prawdziwe historie: Krzysztof - film obyczajowy, Polska 2010 02.30 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 03.45 Telesklep 04.10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04.30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:05 Strat Pak: 50th Anniversary of the Fender Stratocaster - koncert 6:05 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 6:35 Dekoratornia - magazyn 7:05 mała Czarna - talk-show 8:05 Spadkobiercy - odc. 30, Polska 2010 9:05 Historia świata: Część 1 - komedia, USA 1981 11:00 Galileo - odc. 174 12:00 mała Czarna - odc. 243 13:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13:30 Spadkobiercy - odc. 31, serial komediowy, Polska 2010 14:30 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: chambery savoie hb - vive targi kielce 16:55 Nieposkromiona Australia - serial przyrodniczy, Francja 1999 17:30 VIP - program kulturalny 18:00 Gliniarze z Melbourne 2 - odc. 8, Australia 2009 19:00 Galileo - odc. 176 20:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 5, Polska 2010 21:00 STOP Drogówka - odc. 5, magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 22:00 Spadkobiercy - odc. 32, Polska 2010 23:00 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2010 00:05 Gliniarze z Melbourne 2 - odc. 7, Australia 2009 1:05 Gliniarze z Melbourne 2 - odc. 8, Australia 2009 2:05 mała Czarna - talk-show 3:05 VIP - program kulturalny 3:25 Ben Harper & The Blind Boys of Alabama - koncert 4:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Plebania - odc. 1529; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Plebania - odc. 1530; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Plebania - odc. 1531; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Plebania - odc. 1532; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Plebania - odc. 1533; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Tam, gdzie spadają gwiazdy - odc. 3 - W pułapce (Gde padaji gvezdy); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Zmiennicy - odc. 2/15 - Ostatni kurs; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (10) gość: Małgorzata Braunek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Miejsce z historią - Smak polanickiego zdroju; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Świętych Polskich Braci Męczenników w Bydgoszczy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:15 Kraj się śmieje - regiony i rejony (2); program kabaretowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Polska z bocznej drogi - Port spełnionych marzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Filmówka - Pierwsze etiudy - odc. 4; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 1096* - Poślubne kłopoty z mamusią; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 3; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 748; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 242; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 243; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 17 - Kozucha kłamczucha; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Czarne chmury - odc. 4/10 - Przeprawa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (42); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Królewskie sny - odc. 1; serial TVP; reż.:Grzegorz Warchoł; wyk.:Gustaw Holoubek, Adam Adam Ferency, Kazimierz Meres, Czesław Mroczek, Jan Janga-Tomaszewski, Marek Obertyn, Jerzy Tkaczyk, Grzegorz Wons, Mieczysław Kadłubowski, Dorota Lanton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Zacisze gwiazd - Sylwester Maciejewski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 M jak miłość - odc. 748; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 17 - Kozucha kłamczucha; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 3/7* - Grzech; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Deszczowy żołnierz 94'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Wiesław Saniewski; wyk.:Antonina, Choroszy, Mariusz, Bonaszewski, Jan, Nowicki, Łukasz, Nowicki, Maciej, Kozłowski, Artur Żmijewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:30 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Edyta Bartosiewicz - Szok'n'show; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Więzy krwi - odc. 17/26; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 08:00 Dom Pirków 42'; film TVP; reż.:Grażyna Popowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Łzy i marzenia (Tears and Dreams) 43'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny, Niemcy (2008); reż.:Chao Gan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Konkurs Chopinowski w TVP Kultura - Przesłuchania I etapu - dzień 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 14:25 Kino lektur szkolnych - Lalka - Powrót odc. 1; serial TVP; reż.:Ryszard Ber; wyk.:Małgorzata Braunek, Jerzy Kamas, Alina Jankowska, Anna Milewska, Zofia Mrozowska, Bogdan Baer, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Jan Englert, Stefan Friedman, Emil Karewicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Konkurs Chopinowski w TVP Kultura - Przesłuchania I etapu - dzień 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:30 Kino amerykańskie - Dyliżans (Stagecoach) 91'; western kraj prod.USA (1939); reż.:John Ford; wyk.:Claire Trevor, John Wayne, Andy Devine, John Carradine; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Psy 2. Ostatnia krew 98'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Władysław Pasikowski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Cezary Pazura, Magdalena Dandourian, Artur Żmijewski, Walerij Prijomychow, Siergiej Szakurow, Edward Lubaszenko, Jan Machulski, Jerzy Zelnik, Aleksander Bednarz; Dozwolone od lat 18 01:10 Kino nocne - Przebacz 86'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Marek Stacharski; wyk.:Bartek Rurzyński, Gabriela Kownacka, Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Sławomir Fugiel, Eryk Lubos, Janusz Chabior; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Kult Off Kino - odc. 33 "Jutro", "Hep i End"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Rozmowy istotne - Alona Frankel; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 03.10.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Notacje - Ojciec Hieronim Warachim cz. 1; program historyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Niezłomny generał Mieczysław Boruta-Spiechowicz; film dokumentalny; reż.:Zofia Kunert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Errata do biografii - Jerzy Pietrkiewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Zaklęty Dwór - odc. 7/7 Bracia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Kawaleria powietrzna - Taktyka czyli będę słuchał swojego dowódzcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Antyczny świat profesora Krawczuka - Andromacha i Erynie; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Podróżnik - Coyoacan; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Jest takie miejsce - Nowy Sącz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 57; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Kino Młodych - Po co komu adres matki; etiuda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Kino Młodych - Wojtek; etiuda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Kino Młodych - Lekcja demokracji; etiuda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Mój dom - wspomnienia hrabiny Renaty Ostrowskiej; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Moja legenda - Wspomnienia hrabiny Renaty Ostrowskiej; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Dzika Polska - Pilchu, ukaż się!; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (53) - Ludożercy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 1/7 - W walce z infamisem; serial TVP; reż.:Tadeusz Junak; wyk.:Tomasz Stockinger, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Tadeusz Paradowicz, Janusz Zerbst, Andrzej Balcerzak, Małgorzata Bondarewska, Marek Frąckowiak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Ex Libris - 21; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Kawaleria powietrzna - Niedziela czyli nie ma ludzi na kompanii; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Wojciech Maciejewski, Jacek Bławut; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Antyczny świat profesora Krawczuka - Śmierć Sokratesa; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Legendy polskiego sportu - Cudowne dzieci Keveya; magazyn sportowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Deyna; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jarosław Stypa, Beata Dzianowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Nieznana Białoruś. - Kuropaty. Droga sumienia; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Bez retuszu. - Ludzie starej wiary; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Co mogą martwi jeńcy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Ślady - Andrzej Trzebiński - "Łomień"; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Ktoś pamięta moje imię; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Armie świata - Armia Ukrainy; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Notacje - Antoni Tomiczek. Droga do Anglii; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Dziennik telewizyjny - 03.10.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:00 Złote transmisje - IFK Goeteborg - Legia Warszawa - 1995; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Skandia Maraton - Lang Team 2010 - Rzeszów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9 10:15 I Liga piłki nożnej - Sandecja Nowy Sącz - Warta Poznań; STEREO, 16:9 12:10 Wyścigi samochodowe - Kia Cee'd Cup (6); relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn - MŚ Turcja 2010 - 1/2 F - USA - Litwa; STEREO, 16:9 14:20 Koszykówka mężczyzn - MŚ Turcja 2010 - 1/2 F - Serbia - Turcja; STEREO, 16:9 16:00 Kolarstwo górskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Mont Saint Anne (wyścig elity kobiet); STEREO, 16:9 17:25 Koszykówka mężczyzn - MŚ Turcja 2010 - FINAŁ - Turcja - USA; STEREO, 16:9 19:25 Skandia Maraton - Lang Team 2010 - Rzeszów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9 19:50 Koszykówka kobiet - Mistrzostwa Świata - Czechy 2010 - Finał:; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:10 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Rajd Barum; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2010 (47); STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Idolka; film dokumentalny; STEREO 24:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Janosik odc.8/13 - Dobra cena; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Skutki noszenia kapelusza w maju; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krystyna Krupska-Wysocka; wyk.:Wiesław Michnikowski, Barbara Krafftówna, Marek Kondrat, Sławomira Łozińska, Ola Rosińska, Katarzyna Chrzanowska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Dziewczyny; film dokumentalny; reż.:Małgorzata Brama, Rafał Skalski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Chopin2010. pl - odc. 37; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Europy - Barcelona dz. I cz IV; STEREO, 16:9 12:45 Doręczyciel - odc. 1/14 - Praca; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Ziemia obiecana - odc. 3/4; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Ratownicy - odc. 2/13; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Zagadki tamtych lat - Motopompa na czterech kółkach; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Apetyt na życie - odc. 26; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 414 - Zdrowie na kredyt; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Motoszał - odc. 4; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 48 - Śmierć na żywo; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 XV Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2009 - (3); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Chopin2010. pl - odc. 37; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Przystań - odc. 11/13 - Rywale; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 4/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Czas honoru - odc. 29 seria III "oddział do zadań specjalnych"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Zakochany anioł; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Artur Więcek "Baron"; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Anna Radwan-Gancarczyk, Jerzy Trela, Janusz Gajos, Mieczysław Grąbka, Marta Bizoń, Kamil Bera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Trzeci Oficer - odc. 6; serial sensacyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Zakończenie dnia TVS 07.00 Radio Silesia 10.00 Śniadanie polityczne 10.25 Muzyczny Relaks 11.20 Film fabularny 13.15 Pasión Morena (19-20) - serial prod. meksykańskiej, 2009 14.55 Polscy milionerzy 15.10 My Wam to zagramy 15.40 Ekofan (Tak-Nieruchomości) 16.20 Sekrety natury 16.40 Koncert życzeń 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.00 Kuchnia po śląsku 18.35 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Muzyczny weekend 21.25 Najzabawniejsze video świata 22.05 Super film TVS 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.30 Pamiętnik czerwonego pantofelka - serial prod. USA 01.05 Muzyczny Relaks 01.55 Muzyczny weekend 02.20 Muzyka w TVS